megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man G
Mega Man G '''is an unofficial fan-game created by '''User: G Frost-Ogaji. It was created for the eight Robot Masters that G Frost made for fun. Development on characters and bosses began in October 2018 and it was finally completed on October 14th 2019. Story The game starts off with Dr. G, the designer of the 8 new Robot Masters, doing research on multi-dimensional travelling, when he accidentally opens 8 wormholes through space-time, and observed several creatures from within. He described the eight "creatures" as follows: * A red and blue humanoid swinging on tight webs throughout a dense city * A ninja with supernatural (or elemental) power * A warrior clad in green with a powerful blade * A man skilled in crafting and building * A creature he witnessed that was half man half horse, and was very skilled with a bow * A creature he witnessed that looked like it was made out of gemstones * A creature he witnessed that looked like it came from the moon * A woman that could control her body with string Inspired by the specimen he witnessed in this other world, Dr. G built eight androids named and based off of these characters. Dr. G, who was a forgotten and unknown scientist in the robot world, sent his data to an old colleague of his whom he hasn't spoken to in years, Dr. Wily, unbeknownst of his recent crimes. Dr. Wily used the data he received from Dr. G to corrupt his eight robots, turning them into his own Robot Masters, that he sends out to disrupt the peaceful robot society, which Mega Man steps in to stop. Once the eight are defeated, Dr. Wily is sent to jail again, and the eight Robot Masters are returned to Dr. G. Development The creator of Mega Man G, G Frost, has always experimented putting his own spin on his favorite franchises. When his interest in Mega Man piqued, he started designing the eight Robot Masters just for fun. With the art, he also made pixel arts to be represented in game. He originally began developing the Robot Masters back in October of 2018, and finished about 7 and a half of them before losing interest. A year later, on October 14th, 2019, he completed Moon Man and String Woman, and the game was finished. There is no plans to create a rom hack at this time. Characters * Mega Man * Role * Dr. Light * Auto * Rush * Dr. Wily * Dr. G Bosses Each boss in this game is based off of a topic that G Frost is interested in. Being that of Marvel, LEGO Ninjago, The Legend of Zelda, Minecraft, Astrology, Steven Universe, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Moon Man is the only Robot Master that isn't based on something. The DGN stands for Dr. G Number. Notes * Every Robot Master is based on something that G Frost is interested in ** Spider Man is based on the Marvel superhero of the same name. ** Elemental Man is based on the Ninja from LEGO Ninjago. ** Contact Man is based on Link from The Legend of Zelda ** Build Man is based on his love for the game Minecraft. ** Sagittarius Man is based on his astrological star sign. ** Zircon Man is based on his Gemsona of the same name. ** String Woman is based on Stone Free from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *** Moon Man is the only Robot Master without a specific thing it's based on. Category:Fan games Category:Mega Man G